


Казематы

by captainlonelyweirdo



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Russian Empire - Fandom
Genre: 19th Century, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainlonelyweirdo/pseuds/captainlonelyweirdo
Summary: Они лгали. Лгали во многом, но и свято верили в эту ложь.





	Казематы

Казематом свою комнату в овеянной мрачными легендами Петропавловской крепости полковник Пестель никак назвать не мог. Содержали их до боли прилично. «Непогрешимое великодушие императорской фамилии, не зря Булатов с ума сошел — ему, должно быть, и вовсе лично великий князь, если не сам император, под руку проводил, » — Павел усмехнулся, хотя получилось у него это и вполовину не так ядовито, как в первый день. А может и не усмехался он в первый день… Мысли спутались как мелкие трещинки на камне стены. На многочисленных изнуряющих допросах требовалась напряженная работа ума для спасения даже не его, Павла, а некоторых товарищей, например, Юшневского. Дело спасать уже было бесполезно — это он понял еще тогда, когда выслушивал весь тот запутанный поток обвинений, слетевший наверняка с языков Рылеева и Трубецкого. Пестель даже был возмущен, обескуражен! Какая глупость и неосмотрительность, какая мелочность. Но разве не все они в итоге оказались мелочными? Мелочными авантюристами. Отвратительно. Он сам четко и беспристрастно изложил Николаю Павловичу концепцию движения, умолчав, конечно, некоторые подробности существования общества в рамках армии, где все друг про друга знают. Николай эти показания принял. Его понять можно — принять революционеров как идеологическое движение было легче и безопаснее, меньше смуты посеет разбирательство. Изложил Пестель и список имен, которые были ему известны.

А кто из них не сделал того же? Пусть первый звякнет кандалами, ха!

Павел отвернулся от грубо прорубленного маленького окна, потому что ему казалось, что голые черные ветки на улице складываются в самые пренеприятные образы, рождавшиеся в его голове все тем же здравым смыслом, реалистичной холодной оценкой его рассудка. Обычно на душе вне кабинета для допросов становилось по большей части безразлично. Сегодня же, недружелюбной петербургской весной, ему хотелось думать, рассуждать и даже шутить в своей привычной, отнюдь не безобидной манере.

Ему, кажется, просто хотелось жить.

Не менее хотелось того же, видимо, человеку в соседнем «каземате». Павел бы не удивился, если бы условия содержания Трубецкого были бы еще лучше. Князя Трубецкого. Почему-то от принятия сначала глупого решения о неподготовленном тщательно восстании, а потом от бегства от ответственности — так это, по крайне мере, выглядело — княжеский титул «товарища по несчастью» не спас.

— Умирать не хотите, Сергей Петрович? — Не выдержал Павел Иванович, когда в очередной раз раздался стук, словно кто-то методично пинал камни. Прижавшись плечом к смежной стене, к чему лукавить, Пестель надеялся, что его не только услышат, но и ответят.

— Никто не хочет, — огрызнулись из-за стены. Сергей Петрович еще повозил носком по полу, удивляясь так легко выплюнутой злобе, которой он в себе последние месяцы не находил. Он, впрочем, вообще ничего в себе не находил с того дня, о котором не принято говорить и который не принято вспоминать. Остатки стойкости, чести и здравой рассудительности позволяли ему выкручиваться на допросах, не путаться в показаниях, насколько это реально для заговорщика, и скрывать то, что уж точно нежелательно приплетать к делу. Зато этих остатков не хватило на то, чтобы не шататься перед императором и не падать перед ним на колени. Трубецкой с каким-то суеверным трепетом вспоминал гневно покрасневшие на фоне абсолютно бледного лица щеки Николая Павловича, ледяной, даже с привкусом стали взгляд и эти забавные еще не оформившиеся, но проклюнувшиеся усики. Как иногда, чтобы не сойти с ума, люди цепляются за мелкие детали, так уцепился и Сергей. «Князь Трубецкой!.. Князь! Как вы с вашим званием и титулом могли посягнуть на такое? Ваша участь будет ужасной, » — после такого приветствия слова о составлении записки жене, уверяющей в том, что с ним будет все в порядке, выглядели издевательством. Николай Павлович оказался потом уж слишком великодушен. Это, наверное, и уронило Сергея Петровича со всем его княжеским почти столетним достоинством на колени.

Кашель душил его теперь очень часто, хотя письма жены — Николай разрешил им переписку за его охотное «сотрудничество» на допросах — грели душу и спасали. Хуже всего Сергею становилось ранним утром, когда воздух становился влажным и тяжелым и казалось, что на легких висят цепи, а не на руках. Трубецкой дрожал, надрывался, изгибался как надломленное дерево и кровью харкал на пыльный пол. Иногда он ловил себя на желании написать Катеньке собираться в Венецию или в Рим, потому что теплый климат южной Европы был бы ему полезен, но, увы, пробуждался он от забытья снова в мрачном Алексеевском равелине на острове, клином вдающемся в безразличную и безжалостную Неву. В такое время Пестеля он слышать хотел еще меньше, чем самого императора и Бенкендорфа. Сергей Петрович хотел жить, хотел так, что обвинял Пестеля подобно тому, как обвинял самого Трубецкого Рылеев. Но Кондратий, наверняка, и главного авторитета Южного общества вниманием не обошел. В этом их стратегии сходились и были друг другу полезны. Сергей Петрович последний раз от бессильной злобы на себя, на весь мир и на оживающие деревья за окном пнул стену. А может и стоило поговорить с Пестелем. Как будто этот выскочка с бонапартистскими замашками весь из себя на допросах был правильный. Тоже, небось, выгораживает себя, как умеет. Род у этих Пестелей, все же, подлый. Не зря отец его, говорят, мздоимство в Сибири в бытность генерал-губернатором распустил такое, что и не снилось. Но проблема Сергея состояла в том, что он не чурался говорить с Павлом из-за гордости или каких-то сословных предрассудков. Все они — офицеры, так или иначе из одного котла вылезли. «И в один котел провалятся, » — безрадостно подумал неудавшийся «диктатор», когда сел на пол около стены. Он поежился, прислонившись спиной к холодному камню, и скривился, вспомнив о грязи и сырости пола. Как забавно, что его еще это волнует. Да, офицеры, да, заговорщики, да… Товарищи? Даже больше — братья. Все они, декабристы, цвет русского общества, образованная молодая поросль, которой было должно «спасти» Россию. Спасти, как они считали. Горе-спасители предают и продают сейчас друг друга, словно последние мещане.

— А вы не бойтесь — вы не умрете. — Неожиданно выдал Пестель с такой живой уверенностью, что Трубецкому захотелось впервые во всем с ним безоговорочно согласиться. А может и не впервые. Но Сергей отогнал от себя неуместно воспрянувшие воспоминания.

— Почему вы так уверены?

— А вот я умру. Как там ее, вы не помните? Парижская гадалка… — Павел подумал, что хороши все же каменные стены — звук пропускают хоть куда, а сбежать и не сбежишь.

— Мадам Ленорман? — Недоверчиво предположил Трубецкой, и был тут же прерван чужим восклицанием.

— Точно! Впрочем, вы у нас частый французский клиент, не правда ли, Сергей Петрович? Вот в Париже она нагадала мне веревку и перекладину.

Трубецкой хотел было возмутиться таким уверенным по поводу его, Сергея, жизни утверждениям, когда до него дошли все слова, слетевшие с этого ненавистного пестельского рта. Он почему-то был уверен, что, хотя Павел Иванович его не видит, но наверняка знает, как резко и быстро рот у князя нервно дернулся от испуга и гнева.

— Что за чушь! Право слово, Павел Иванович, вы не доходили до такой суеверности даже в своих утопических проектах…

За стеной глухо расхохотались. Сергей ощутил себя участником какого-то глупейшего водевиля.

— А вы поверили, я почему-то знал, что вы всерьез воспримите. Но про вас я не шутил — ваша крыша ваш титул, — Пестель сделал паузу, но не выплюнул слово как обычно это делал, а как-то обстоятельно, даже с осторожным вниманием проговорил, — князь.  
Пестельское осторожное внимание Сергей тоже знал. Лучше всего узнал после своего назначения в Киев. Это было что-то присущее Пестелю-человеку, то есть Павлу. Пестель-заговорщик был Трубецкому абсолютно неприятен и, что очевидно, взаимно. Блестяще образованный офицер с боевым и разведывательным опытом, казалось бы, дальновидный в своих политических измышлениях, делающий хорошую карьеру… Разве что, не очень любимый в армии. Но Наполеона в армии тоже сначала всерьез не воспринимали. Сергей именно в те дни начал автора «Русской правды» не в насмешку сравнивать с Бонапартом. Сам не заметил, и до сих пор не может избавиться. Хладнокровный, жесткий администратор. Следить за ним было сложно, но возможно. Пестель сам справедливо оценивал своего «заклятого товарища», однако ж упустил отчасти определенные махинации за своей спиной. Но что Сергей мог сказать о Павле Ивановиче? О Пестеле-человеке? Ничего. Они с Никитой Муравьевым, а после примкнувшим Рылеевым наперебой обвиняли его в склонностях к захвату власти целиком в свои руки. Деспотизме. Они его просто боялись. У Трубецкого были и еще причины. Он себя видел в лаврах триумфатора. В светлом образе героя-освободителя. И это внимание в зеленом солнечном Киеве обескуражило Сергея Петровича. Просто напугало. Что это? Живые черты?

— …правда, я предпочел бы расстрел. Смерть достойнее, как никак. Сергей Петрович? — Павел Иванович вздохнул с какой-то на миг промелькнувшей усталой и беззлобной улыбкой.

— А что вас слушать, Павел Иванович. Я полагаю, вы там натурально не в себе.

— Дорогой мой, Сергей Петрович, а вы, вот, ударились в самый страшный тюремный порок.  
Пестель хотел бы вложить сюда больше ехидства, но не смог его из себя выжать. Не то что год назад. Например, в конце зимы, когда попытки переговоров об объединении обществ превращались в пустые беседы или споры, в которых надо было посильнее ужалить противника, или душным майским днем… Тогда вообще переговоры превращались во что-то несуразное. Но вспоминать хотелось, как бы Павел от этого после не отнекивался.

— И какой же? Скажите, пока я не начал перечислять все ваши вне-тюремные еще пороки. — Если бы заговорщик не прислушивался, он бы не услышал это слабое бормотание из-за каменной завесы.

— Вы ударились в воспоминания, иначе ваши выпадения из реальности не объяснить. Оставьте их для мемуаров — мой вам добрый совет.

— Надеетесь в них оказаться? — Больше шутки ради спросил вдруг странно развеселившийся Сергей Петрович.

— Можете хоть тысячу раз изображать меня злодеем, главное — не рисуйте идиотом. Их там и так будет предостаточно. — Пестель опять расхохотался. Сергей нелепо улыбнулся, почти прильнув щекой к холодному камню.

И ему, и Павлу это их вакуумное веселье, вышедшее как, например, из тех самых пресловутых киевских дней, показалось чем-то неуютным, неуместным в обстановке серого неба, схожих с решетками кривых веток, пыли, грязи и сырости. Однако в тишине, нарушаемой изредка скрежетом крысиных когтей и зубов по темным углам и воем сквозняков, избавляться от веселья не хотелось. Так спокойной, словно и стены никакой нет, никакой толщи кирпичей — протянешь руку и можно при желании потрогать еще не сорванные, густые, чуть потускневшие эполеты и даже застрелить оппонента. Когда-то их жизнь была в их руках. Но они планомерно загнали ее в служение Родине. Служение сомнительное, заговорщическое… Все одно — она им перестала принадлежать, если не с самого 1816, то уж точно с 1820 года. Может и с рождения. Кто знает? Но ни один из них двоих, по крайней мере, фаталистом не был.

— Один из бастионов строил мой родственник, вы знали, Павел Иванович? — Сергей Петрович улыбнулся своим мыслям уже с долей горечи, — в петровское время, вот и называется — Трубецкой бастион.

— Не хотел бы я там сидеть.

— Почему?

— С Трубецкими — либо от тоски умрешь, либо…

— Черт бы вас побрал, Павел Иванович, — злобно воскликнул князь, не дав ему докончить фразу, — ничего вам говорить нельзя. Вы все ядом плюетесь! А ведь скоро…

Он и сам прервался, подавившись словом. Подавившись, как будто косточкой от вишни. Маленьким, точным словом. Таким ничтожным — всего пять букв. Губы растягиваются, язык прижимается к нёбу и тормозит поток воздуха, смягчая. <i>Смерть.</i>

— Скоро казнь?

— А даже, если так?

Павел вздохнул.

— Посудите объективно, дорогой князь, я, например, как и вы, впрочем, в этой нелепице (Трубецкой прыснул в руку, подумав, что бы на это ответил Рылеев) не участвовал, на допросах рассказывал и полезные вещи, в иных злодеяниях за годы службы заподозрен не был, — Пестель намеренно чуть лукавил, но он не считал те просчеты с полковой казной грехом — ведь для дела революции! — Разве что, я был за мысли о цареубийстве… Но вы-то нет, князь! Ваши шансы, таким образом, вдвое больше моих. Если не загнетесь, конечно, от вашего жуткого кашля.

— Еще скажите, Пестель, что его по ночам из-за стены очень хорошо слышно! — Огрызнулся в очередной раз Трубецкой, скривив некрасивые тонкие губы, — лучше поблагодарите свои нервы, что можете тут находится в тишине или даже спать.  
Сергей Петрович поежился, ощутив себя совершенно беспомощным перед наплывом мыслей, мерзким липким потоком хлынувших из подсохшей раны, которую сковырнул этот непрошеный разговор.

— И зачем все это? Нет, я знаю, — он осекся и поправил себя, — я знал, кажется.

— Мы служили Отечеству в 1812, мы хотели служить Отечеству и после, — произнес бывший полковник и горько усмехнулся.

— Но чему нам было служить? Разгулявшейся бюрократии в армии? — Спросил князь, запрокинув голову и уставившись в потолок, по которому разбегались сырые разводы, напоминавшие карты недавних походов и счастье. Счастье быть в силах вершить судьбу не только свою, но и государства. — Или может помещикам, погоняющим кнутами крестьян, которые совсем недавно с нами рядом сами защищали свою Родину и свою свободу.

— Навевает мысли, кто был для них страшнее — французы или родные, русские. — После длительной паузы ответил ему Пестель.

— Эх, мы, русские, — это странно звучало от Пестеля-немца, впрочем, многих иностранцев раздольная Российская империя принимала и становилась для них самым настоящим сердечным пристанищем. Так не смог бы и не сможет никто другой влюбить в себя, — имеем ужасную привычку — мы своих иногда ненавидим хлеще, чем чужих. Никто мерзостнее и безжалостно честнее не обличит даже в мнимых грехах Россию, как ее питомец. Любовь к Отечеству привела нас к гибели от рук этого самого Отечества. Но пусть они десять раз вынесут наши портреты из галерей, замажут наши имена, сожгут нашу одежду как последнее напоминание. Мы — это ножом вырезанное на спине испещренной плетью России имя — <i>свобода</i>. Наше дело — правое.

Сергей невольно подумал о писании. Он неожиданно для себя, еще с того проклятого декабря, оказавшись в первые дни запертым в четырех стенах и в окружении водной толщи как последний подлец и грешник, поверил. Поверил так, как в жизни не мог поверить в Бога. И в голове прозвучала обрывками мысль: «Нас еще вспомнят, как вспоминали на заре еще молодого мира евреи въезд Иисуса на осле в Святой город, когда он также вошел в их мирок в запекшейся крови на слепящей благодати, прощая заблудших, невежественных и злоязычных.»

— Нас вспомнят и то, что мы посеяли, пожнут другие, более достойные и более способные взять поводья в свои руки. Вы верите, Сергей Петрович? — Павел прикрыл глаза, ощутив какой-то смешной для него год назад, но такой спасительной в эту скорбную минуту прилив душевного спокойствия.

— Я верю, верю, конечно, — шепотом пробормотал Трубецкой как в каком-то религиозном экстазе, завороженно рассматривая потолок.

Они лгали. Лгали во многом, но и свято верили в эту ложь.


End file.
